Waltzing Pirates, Disastrous Drinks, and A Scheme
by Love to be Curious
Summary: Governor Swann hosts an engagement ball for Elizabeth and Will.Who else would show up except for Captain Jack Sparrow? Whatever could he want? Or does he merely wish to see Elizabeth become a bit tipsy? And what does Will have in store for the lady?
1. Chapter 1: Hardly a Mystery

[Of course, no copyright infringment intended. Just a lovely story about Will and Elizabeth's encounters at an engagement ball. Just a bit of fun. Possibly a slow start, but I hope to make it enjoyable! So shall we begin?

The lady's heart fluttered as she descended the staircase, and she anxiously smoothed her dress in anticipation of the event. The murmur of the throng resonated throughout the mansion, and she glided to the entryway. When the woman turned to the man standing alongside, she gently squeezed his hand, and they stepped into the chamber.

"Presenting Mister William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth released Will's clammy hand to obeisance, and he awkwardly bowed in full length black attire. Once they had entered the quarters, the next pair was introduced, and Will hastily pulled his fiancé to the side.

"Will, are you all right?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and a bead of sweat dribbled down his forehead. He attempted a smile, but it failed him when Elizabeth's relatives passed by with a menacing glance. "I don't think I am making a very good impression."

"We have only just arrived, and you are doing fine. It is merely my relations who refuse to respect the fact that I am more than willing to marry for love instead of fortune and stature." She sighed as men and women were joyously engaged in dancing. "I'm sorry my father talked you into this."

"He only wants what is best for you."

"Perhaps this is not what is 'best'." She saw Will nod slightly and then felt his hands fiddling with her slender fingers.

"Do you wish to dance?" He lifted his eyes to her rosy cheeks.

"Are you offering?"

The gentleman held out his rough hands, Elizabeth greedily accepted the opportunity, and they spun into the vivacious dance. They bounced to the either side, and after the formal bows were performed, the dance was initiated. Meeting in the middle, they clapped hands and chuckled at each others jaunty steps. As they circled counter-clock wise, palm to palm, Elizabeth proclaimed in a merry tone, "I never knew you could move in such a sprightly manner!"

"Ah, Miss Swann, there are many things you have yet to learn about me." The string instruments rose in a crescendo and then abruptly descended as the dance came to a jovial end. Back to their stations, the partners clapped for the band, and Will and Elizabeth scampered off the floor in search of refreshments.

Guzzling down a glass of champagne, Elizabeth caressed Will's arm in enjoyment. "This dance is not so dreary, is it?" she asked playfully.

"No, not when I am with you." He sipped on his own drink as Elizabeth grasped another glass off of a waiter's platter.

"Then I shall never leave your side."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, of course."

At that moment, Elizabeth was approached by her indulgent uncle, who swaggered beneath his saggy weight. She leaned into Will and whispered, "That is my Uncle John."

"John Swann?" He grinned at the simple rhyme. Her eyes widened, knowing her beau was fully prepared to make some teasing notion.

Before he had a chance, John shook hands with Will and said in a thick accent, "It's a pleasure making your acquaintance, Mister Turner. I've heard much about you from this little lady. Of course, it has only been of recent. I convinced her father to host this ball before my departure."

"Oh, now, Uncle John I am certain my father had this planned all along."

"Aye, I too know that your father has desired to announce your engagement for quite some time." He took a step toward Elizabeth and offered his chubby hand. "If I may be so bold, may I dance with your lovely fiancé, Mister Turner?"

Will agreed, chuckling at the fact that Elizabeth has foolishly promised that she would never leave his side. Of course, he knew she meant permanently. Now alone, the man wandered about the ballroom, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar face.

The instruments softly strummed, and the twenty year old curtsied to her faux suitor. However, when she lifted her eyes to her partner once more, her head tilted to one side for he had been replaced by a male with kohl masked eyes. The pair gracefully glided to opposite sides and in passing, she murmured his name. Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2: A Valuable Person

[Sorry for the massive delay in updates. I've been swamped with homework and studying for my hardest subjects. Ah, more chapters to come! Have you guessed who the unique guest is?

"Jack Sparrow."

He caught the end of the stunned greeting. "Good evening, Miss Swann."

The pair sashayed to the middle and circled, their palms pressing against each other. "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at his pirate garb.

"Well, word was rampant that the engagement of Miss Elizabeth Swann was to be celebrated at a shin-dig at the governor's mansion. Being an acquaintance of sorts, I could not _resist_ dropping by."

Her eyes narrowed in trepidation. Jack Sparrow... Visiting? "And that is all?"

"Why of course. What do you suspect me of, Elizabeth?"

She twirled out and she watched his tweed jacket flap, his mouth turning up in a sly smile. "I suspect you of many things, Captain Sparrow."

He halted in their dancing, and then swaggered up to the lady. "Is that so? Well, love, I too suspect you of many things." He watched her countenance glow in a sleight smile. "So, where is your beloved? Is dear William off buttering up the governor?"

"Jack." her tone was almost scolding, but then it returned to a soft whisper, realizing the company was already staring at the strange couple who stood in the midst of partners. "I am sure he is speaking with our guests. It is a party in our honor."

"Indeed, Miss Swann. I just assumed the better Governor Swann likes the lad, the more time the two of you will... spend together."

She caught the hint by his paused phrasing, realizing Jack was editing himself in the company of elegant citizens. The captain then cast a glance around the chamber, obviously trying to spy Mr. Turner. The music came to a finish, and the cohorts bowed, still gazing upon Miss Swann and her mysterious suitor as they exited the floor, meandering their way through the crowds. Elizabeth could feel Jack's breath over her shoulder as he pursued her path, but she suddenly felt his absence when a herd of fawning girls giggled and tittered. She spun around and grasped his arm, pulling him away from the females just as they were entranced by his daring appearance.

"Come along, Jack. Best be finding Will, hm?"

"Oh, yes..." he trailed off, slightly peeved at Elizabeth interruption. He then removed his tricorne hat and nodded his head. "Ladies," he said, his eyes slightly squinted to convince them, "it has been wonderful meeting you."

The pair then strolled around the room with Elizabeth walking at a slower rate (due to her full skirt) that only allowed her a quick shuffle of the feet. As they passed a mass of people, Captain Sparrow swept two glasses of champagne from a waiter's tray and handed it to the woman, smiling genially. He gulped the beverage down and then eyed Elizabeth's slow sips. "Come now, Miss Swann. Drink up! This is an event in honor of you and William. Why not live... Or at least drink to the fullest?"

The woman finished the glass at her own pace, and then espied Will only a couple meters away. She watched her loved one's eyes widen, and he hastily came to her side.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently that is the question of the night."

Will exchanged glances with Elizabeth. "So you are visiting?"

"Aye, lad, I happen to be off-duty."

Will noticed the slight glimmer in his eyes, or perhaps it was merely the reflection of his many trinkets. "I get the feeling you wish to speak with me?"

"More _to_ you then _with_ you, Mr. Turner."

Now the couple realized there was definitely a scheme involved. "Miss Elizabeth, why don't you mingle with your relations, ey? Leave the talk to the men?"

She blatantly scowled. Elizabeth had no intention of leaving Will alone with Jack, and she _was_ curious as to the real reason of Jack's presence. It was then she noticed Will almost... Yes, she thought, that was definitely a nod in agreement. She stared at Will, confounded. "Do you-?" she managed to ask.

"The less you are involved is probably the better. Better not to risk one's life again, ey?" Jack remarked, noticeably fiddling with the compass dangling from his belt.

Will rolled his eyes, but then gazed into Elizabeth's stunned expression. She whispered in her fiancé's ear. "Are you sure?" He nodded, and she walked away, almost stalking through the throng.

"Oh, Elizabeth..." Jack called after her, and she swiveled around, hoping perhaps she would then be involved. He twisted a silver flask from his inner coat pocket and placed it in her hands, out of Will's eyesight. "Have a bit o' fun. Savvy?" With her mouth agape, Jack returned to Will's side.

"Jack, what exactly does this matter concern?"

"Mr. Turner, you are a blacksmith." Jack did not fail in stating the obvious. "An apprentice blacksmith, but a blacksmith nonetheless. Therefore, you have connections. Valuable connections that could aid your dear ol' friend."

"Could you really call us -?"

Jack intervened with the wave of a finger. "As you know, my compass is special, but now, it is swirling madly. I need to find a man who was once a blacksmith."

"Why would I help you, Jack?"

"Only concerned for yours and/or Elizabeth's behalf? I thought you were an honest man, William. One who is admirable and would go to the ends of the earth for a friend or a loved one, am I not right?" He teetered on the edge of Will's sanity, and he fully knew it.

"That is besides the point, Jack. If someone were to find out I aided in your... endeavor, Commodore Norrington may have an incentive to question me of your whereabouts."

"Where is bloody Norrington?" He quickly looked around, the thought of an official apparently enticing his mind for a moment.

"Off scouring the seas for your skin."

"Ah, no worries then."

Wiping his face in aggravation of Jack's negotiating, Will finally gave in. "What is this man's name?"

Jack broadly smiled. "Ah, so we have established my proposal is indeed, agreeable to your ears, Mr. Turner?"

"Not so agreeable that I would go to great lengths."

"It will be nothing of the sort. All you have to do is detect the location of this very valuable man, and then you may return to your dolly bell loved one." Watching his chest rise and fall, Jack finally reached the resolution. "His name is Dread Flint."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Dread Flint? That is his name?" He could not surppress a half-smile at the silly name.

"Nickname, ey?"

Will held up his hands in submission, but thought the name was quite... eccentric. "All right, Jack, I'll help you find this man, but only if they are in Mr. Brown's records. Our search may be in vain."

"But at least there will be rum to accompany whatever struggles you may encounter." Jack pulled (yet another) flask from his coat and swigged a drink, but stashed it when Will glowered at him.

"Tomorrow I will go through is accounts." He then searched the faces of several women. "Did you see where Elizabeth went?"

"I believe I saw the lady exit through those doors."

Jack pointed to finely structured double doors leading outside, and both men walked in that direction. Will surveyed the surroundings, noting Weatherby's position, and then they quickly slipped through the doors. Will lifted a lantern off its peg as they ambled down the path leading into a lavish garden, but stopped short when his fiance came into view. With her head hanging, her dress gathered around her thighs (displaying various undergarments), and her feet draped over the top of the bench sat Elizabeth, joyously smiling and gripping a flask.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unreceived Trinket

[Mm... Little flowery, but I hope it is to your taste. I also sincerely hope Jack doesn't sound bitter. Keep in mind he is after a key... he knows something to be amiss in his life, but doesn't realize exactly how close he is... Ah, that is where DMC begins though isn't it? Anyway, I'll let you get to the story! More to come!

"Elizabeth!"

"Ello, boys! Did you have a pleasant talk?" Her slurred tone was also somewhat snide. She flipped back to an upright position and her hair fell into a mussed position with stray tresses drooping at her shoulders. "Rum's gone, Jack." She tossed the flask to the man as she scooted down to make room for the 'boys'. "Have a seat!" she almost hollered, but neither man wavered in their stance. "Or have a stand." she chortled again.

Will's confusion now transformed into fury and transferred to the pirate, who was enjoying the sight of Tipsy Elizabeth. "You gave her strong alcohol?"

"Rum!" Elizabeth announced.

"Yes, but I did not suggest she guzzle the liquid to intoxication. She did that by her own means."

Will clenched his fists, exchanging glances with the swaggersome pair and afraid the governor would see to it that his daughter would remain in her room until her wedding day.

"Oh, yes, of course! He merely encouraged the fun. It was you and my father who induced..." she gestured to herself, "This!"

"Me?"

"There you go, Mr. Turner. I was no the cause at all. Miss Swann acted on her own principles while possessing my rum."

Will cast a glare and then sat down, resting his hand across Elizabeth's. "What have I done to upset you?"

"Well you," she pointed to her fiancé and then to Jack, "and_ you_ are keeping a secret from me. You know, William, we are not supposed to keep things from each other. Trust and all that..."

Her voice rose and fell throughout the proclamation, but Will managed to understand her. "I promise it is nothing to concern yourself with. It is a single favor. It will last no longer than a day, possibly less." Although he said this with confidence to his beloved, a nagging thought made him think otherwise. What if this was only the _first_ step in Jack's scheme?

"Did you know my father can be quite infuriating?" Will gazed at her inquisitively. "He came to me to inquire as to a certain pirate's presence. Let is be known he was not pleased, Jack. I explained that it would be a short visit, and then my father cared to inform me, at OUR engagement party no less, that we have to wait a year before we marry. That is unbelievable."

"And apparently quite infuriating." Jack added with a smirk.

Will gently replied, "As much as I wish to marry you, Elizabeth..."

"You want to wait?"

"Yes, so that I can finish my apprenticeship."

"Oh." Elizabeth sighed and reached out, taking hold of his lapels and then brushing his face. "A year is so long."

"But we can wait as long as we are together."

"I suppose..."

"I agree with the lady. After all, marriage is nothing but a wager to see who falls out of love first. And with you two, you might as well get a head start, ey?" Although he approached it as a tease, Elizabeth and Will both took the remark seriously and glowered. Jack held up his hands. "Duly noted not to mention wagers among a Turner... or a future Turner."

Will retracted his hand and asked, "Why don't we go back inside? Your father will be curious as to our disappearance and our guests will be sure to miss us."

"Let them worry and long for our company." Elizabeth hopped to her feet, staggered somewhat, and then began following the dirt path farther into the garden. "I want to watch the sun rise." When she did not hear the pitter-patter of footsteps, she looked over her shoulder and cast alluring eyes to her beau. "Are you not coming?"

"Gladly!" Jack found her glance and trotted after her.

Will paused and stared into the window where men and women were gathered around candlelight. He hated to bother the Governor in any way, but he would not allow Elizabeth to remain in a wrecked state with Sparrow. He reached into his pocket and felt for the little velvet covered case that held a gold band for Elizabeth's finger. Will smiled, imaging his lady's face as she opened it. He had hoped to place it in her hands tonight, but it seemed with Jack among them, it would not work out quite the way he planned. The man galloped after Jack and Elizabeth and soon caught up with the pair as they winded down the trail.

They emerged from the efflorescent garden and entered a lush valley that led to a glowing lake. Elizabeth dropped her hands, letting the grass slide through her fingers, and she closed her eyes, allowing her altered senses to guide her. A few plants grasped her skirt, but she plowed through them until she was able to plop down at the edge of the water. Will rushed to her side and laid beside Elizabeth, scooting close to his fiancé until they were laying in each others arms. He brushed back her locks and tenderly kissed her cheek as Jack stood at a distance, observing the couple.

Jack stopped at a bush, where a noticeable length of (Elizabeth's) lace drifted in the breeze. He gently removed the remnant, rubbed the netted material between his fingers, and then wrapped it about his left wrist. The man paraded toward the couple and seated himself a few feet away from the future Mr. and Mrs. Turner. He leaned back and tipped his hat over his face, realizing he was an unnecessary person, but unable to will himself to leave the duo. "What time," he ventured, "will you retrieve those records?"

"When it is tomorrow, Jack." Will replied, rising to eye the pirate.

"Since we are not cognizant of the exact hour, why not set a time. Savvy?"

"In the morning, Jack." This time the woman's voice spoke, and he took her word.

Elizabeth snuggled next to Will, laying her head on his shoulder and reaching over his jacket. She unfastened the first few buttons of his blouse, released her own hair from various diamond combs, and then slipped her hand inside of his shirt and sighed in contentment. Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her thin waist and admiring her gorgeous features as her eyes fluttered closed.

Within the hour, he watched the pair. They nestled, they cooed, and they whispered secrets he would never hear from a woman. He observed William as he revealed a small case and placed it in Elizabeth's open palm only a few minutes after she fell into slumber. He shifted positions, straightened his hat, and then strolled easily over the engaged couple. The pirate breathed over them and then...Jack Sparrow fled the scene.

The morning sun warmed their elongated bodies, and they rose in sync with one another, tilting heads to assess their own drowsy state. Elizabeth caressed his fuzzy chin and grinned. The woman turned to her surroundings. "Good morning." she greeted softly, eyeing the birds that had rested in the still lake.

Will gazed the lady eagerly, but was not satisfied. He snuck a glance around her skirt, hoping to find the box astray, but he was still not pleased. Her left hand did not possess a ring and the case wasn't in view. "Elizabeth," he approached, "did you discover anything last night or this morning?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"A little trinket for you. I left it resting in your hand."

"A trinket? What kind of--" The realization spread across her face. "Did you buy me a ring?" He nodded and his fiancé smiled broadly. "You did not have to do that... But where exactly is it?" Elizabeth and Will stood up and searched the area for the case, but no matter the length of the grasses, the ring was not to be found.

"I don't understand... Where could it be?" Will suddenly grimaced as a thought crept into the corners of his mind. He surveyed the area for that man. Jack. "Where is he?"

"Will, you don't think..." It was an incredulous tone.

"He isn't here and neither is your ring, Elizabeth." Will began to gallop toward the mansion, where servants were tending to the garden and encroaching upon the couple.

Elizabeth lifted the corners of her skirt and bounded after her loved one, catching his arm as he turned left. "You aren't going to leave me alone with my father, are you?" She reached up to her head, blinked, and then draped her hand across her forehead.

Comprehending her predicament, including their "scandalous" night together and the ample drinks she absorbed, he uttered weakly, "Elizabeth, he must be at the shop. Explain the situation the best way you can to your father. I will return with that ring and place it on your finger... I promise." Without a second thought, he leaned into the woman and kissed her tenderly upon the lips, catching reminisces of the alcohol on her breath from the previous evening. "And eat a peppermint."

"Are you insinuating I have morning breath?" She sounded almost offended.

"No, my darling." He said with a slight smirk, "I am stating that you have a bit of rum on your breath." She covered her mouth and chuckled and then waved to Will as he sprinted to the stables to find the man who could potentially ruin a pleasant day.


	4. Chapter 4: Nearly Deja Vu

(This is a much shorter chapter than the others, and I believe there is one more to go after this. Do not entirely trust the portrayl of Jack in this chapter. Wait for the next chapter before you think, "Oh! Jack would never do that!" Trust me, love. Jack always has a plan, including one that involved Will and his dolly belle ol' whats-her-face :D )

Will leaned into the white mare, occasionally slapping her flanks to induce speed as crowds divided in their wake. He quickly tied his mount and then laid his hand on the doorknob. After realizing the lock had been jimmied, the man cautiously entered the blacksmith shop.

"Jack?" he questioned, scouring the room for the pirate. He noticed files were splayed across the desk in the very back, and he reached for a newly completed sword. He released the cutlass from its sheath and walked farther in. "Jack, I know you are here." Will's tone was ominous. "I know you pinched Elizabeth's ring." The man still did not emerge, and Will swiveled the sword around. "Just give it back, and you'll be on your way."

"That's the attitude that a pirate cannot have." A voice answered.

"Then it is a good thing I have not turned pirate, isn't it?"

"So says the man who risked everything, including engaging _with _pirates, to save his dearly beloved... His treasure so to speak."

Will spun around, but the voice was the only thing that loomed. "Where are you?" he asked incredulously.

"Look up, lad."

Will stared up into the rafters where Captain Jack Sparrow sat, swinging his legs and sifting through a brown folder. "What are you doing?"

"I assumed Mr. Brown had arrived. Wouldn't want to be discovered by the man who is willing to betray me, ey?" Will stepped aside, and Jack plopped down, still grasping the papers. The captain tried to hand over the folder, but Will would not take them. "And what was your plan, William? To engage in another duel? My apologies for disappointing you, but the _Pearl _awaits me." Jack strode toward the door, but Will swerved in front of him and held the blade at his throat.

"Jack, I will not let you leave without returning Elizabeth's ring."

"Are you speaking of that tiny diminutive golden plated diamond?"

"Yes." Will glowered, loathing the fact that Jack had degraded the only piece of jewelry he could afford.

"Hmm... Haven't seen it. Good luck, mate." Once again, Jack attempted to evade the boy, but he held steady.

"Those papers about Dread Flint... Are they to your satisfaction?"

"Nay, those files were not to be detected. But whatever do those papers have to do with your omitted ring?"

"I can find them for you... In exchange for the diamond."

Jack smirked, and his eyes darted back and forth in partial hesitation, but then assurance. "Ah, then we have an accord." Will allowed the cutlass to rest back in its sheath, and he bounded over to the wooden file cabinet. As he sorted through the documents, Jack found himself a seat and eyed the shop. "So this will be yours one day, William?"

"If Mr. Brown so chooses to resign."

"Get 'im drunk and you are three-fourths of the way there... If I may be so bold as to recommend."

"And you, Jack, what are your future schemes?" Will yanked out a musty index and coughed as he wiped the dust away.

"Nothing of yours or Elizabeth's concern, I imagine. But we'll see which direction the wind blows." It was a mere jest, but Will glared at him. He did not wish to become tangled in Jack's dastardly webs. Jack shrugged as Will resumed his activity, and the man surreptitiously flipped open his compass and observed the dial as it swirled erratically. He quickly closed it as Will laid a thin file before him.

"These are all the records we have of Edward Flint, or as you refer 'Dread' Flint. Apparently he is locked up somewhere."

Jack avariciously opened the reports and skimmed them. "Ah, yes, these are very advantageous. I thank you, Mr. Turner." After rolling several papers and sliding them into his coat pocket, the pirate stood up and sauntered toward the entryway.

"Our bargain?"

"Oh." Jack swiveled and searched his pockets. "I believe I have mis-" When Will's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes blazed, Jack recognized the fervid desire to deliver the gift. He tossed the case to Will and then slithered out the door in record time. The blacksmith pursued the man, but Jack was already astride the mare and charging toward the docks. Will turned to gaze upon the mighty black vessel that was gliding into the bay. He could not help but smile at the recollections, and he (almost) didn't mind that Jack had filched his transportation, and one of the Governor's horses. Will stashed the case in his coat pocket and then began to amble down the path to the governor's mansion, whistling a low tune.


	5. Chapter 5: Awaiting

(My apologies for the wait. I promise I have not abandoned you! There is still one more to come! No promises on when the next update will be! I swear, this will be my toughest year in school, but at least we have pirates to read and write D. Hopefully I accomplished Governor Swann's character OK. Let me know if you think he needs to change any! BTW, you'll find out what Jack has in store for the love-birds in the next and probably final chapter...)

Estrella slid the chemise over Miss Swann's head, and she heard the young woman sigh deeply. "You all right, Miss?" the maid asked in a broken tone.

"Yes...yes." Elizabeth responded as another maid stepped behind the off-white screen grasping a tawny colored corset. Just as the horrid contraption was wrapped about her bosom, Elizabeth heard the mansion's front door open and close. She grinned and tapped her foot, the thought of Will awaiting her sending chills up her spine. Writhing from the women's loose grip, Elizabeth bolted out the chamber's door and entered the open staircase, leaning over the railing.

"Will!" It emerged as an exultant squeal.

"Elizabeth?" he watched her begin the descent with maids hastily trotting after her.

Covered in only her white undergarments, the woman thundered down the staircase and met Will's embrace. "Did you find the ring? Where is Jack? Is he here?"

"No, I mean yes, but no." He shook his head, flustered at the 'indecent' sight of Miss Swann. "I found the ring, and Jack is back on board the _Black Pearl_."

After releasing a soft "oh" in slight regret that she did not have a chance to bid adieu to the pirate, but Elizabeth then approached her fiancé with eager eyes. "Well?" She waited for him to present the diamond. "I want to see it."

"Finish getting dressed," he bargained, "and then I shall deliver the ring."

"Oh, please, Will."

He smiled at her adorable pleading eyes. "I said later, not never."

The maids anxiously wrung their skirts, praying that the Governor would not happen upon them. After heaving a sigh in faux frustration, the lady began to return to her chamber, but before she could escape, Will grasped her wrist and twirled her into his arms. Before surrendering, Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder with darting eyes, alerting the maids that they were not needed at this time. They scurried back up the steps, and Will was free to dote upon his loved one with amorous kisses. He then let his hands rest in the curve of her back and buried his face in her unfastened hair. Forgetting their location, Will murmured in her ear, "You smell delicious, Elizabeth."

She felt the color rise in her cheeks and then swell in her breast. "You realize," she replied softly, "that my relations are in the adjoining chamber eating and that you and I are in a rather compromising position."

He abruptly released her and Elizabeth giggled from his vigilant expression. "I'll be down in a bit, dear." She lifted her leg and kissed his scruffy cheek before scampering off.

Will observed the saucy movements until Elizabeth was out of sight and then seated himself in a plush chair. Shortly thereafter, Governor Weatherby Swann came forward from the dining parlor dressed in a baby blue coat, a light green embroidered vest, and black trousers. Will stood back up in proper decorum as they greeted one another.

"Mr. Turner," the Governor said in a concerned tone, "I see you have not wasted time in returning. I was informed you departed in much haste this morning." He cast his gaze toward William's ruffled appearance (in the previous night's attire) and attempted not to scowl.

"Yes," Will approached the subject of the pirate cautiously, "Jack was in need of some help."

"He is a wanted man, Will. The commodore is out scouring the seas for Jack Sparrow." Governor Swann was in mediocre spirits. "I do pray nothing was amiss during his stay."

Although fully realizing the hazard he had dived into, Will answered placidly, "No, everything was fine, and he has taken his leave."

With the topic uneasily closed, Governor Swann wasted no time in his next endeavor. "Will you join me in the drawing room?" Without an answer, the man turned and entered the quarters with Will pursuing his trail. The young man glanced over his shoulder in hope that Elizabeth would save him from an uncomfortable talk with the governor, but she did not egress from her bedroom. The two men seated themselves and Governor Swann issued, "It has come to my attention that you and my daughter slept beside the lake last night." Will gulped, concocting various sensible defenses by the minute. "I am worried about the lack of propriety this exhibits. As you well know, society does not look upon relations before marriage kindly." The words were a struggle for the political man.

"I assure you it was innocent. We were not-"

He interrupted the blacksmith, "Mr. Turner, regardless of your reasons, whether founded or not, I cannot have my daughter gallivanting about after what she experienced these past months."

"I understand your concerns, but I promise-" Intervening again, Will realized he was not to be heard during this discourse.

"Therefore, I have decided that you and Elizabeth will be accompanied by her past governess, Miss Prin, at all times."

How was he to fight her father? He opened and closed his mouth, grasping for words that would not come. Finally, with his mouth agape, Will nodded in acquiescence. Surely he would not stick to this plan. Would he?

Believing their discussion to be finished, Weatherby stood up, shook hands with the boy and then exited the room, nodding to his daughter as she encroached upon Will. Dressed in a fine light pink gown that dipped in a lovely manner, Elizabeth greeted her fiancé, and he immediately stood up, his face fixed in a state of confusion.

"What is the matter?" she asked urgently. "What did he say to you?"

"We are to be followed."

"Followed?"

"Always accompanied by Miss Prin."

"That old woman? Oh! And this is the effect of last night? That is awful!" Elizabeth began to pace.

"He completely disregarded my presence. I couldn't even fight him."

"Stay here." she commanded, but Will tried to state that perhaps this was for the best. "No, this is not in our best interest, Will. I cannot believe-" Elizabeth whipped around and out the door, and then entered the dining parlor, where relatives and her father resided. He heard her call out her father and then listened to quite a declaration from his future wife. When she returned, the woman's face was drained of the fury and replenished with an almost smug countenance.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned, but she clasped his hand and hauled him to the front door.

"Come, before anyone sees." He stopped dragging his feet and succumbed to her fond voice that led him back into the garden that they had spent so much time in. She continued to guide him and before long, they settled into a gentle stroll, holding hands and smiling at the beautiful promising day. "Just a little farther and we will reach my favorite place."

"And I thought your favorite place was the smithy, Miss Swann."

In a light-hearted tone she replied, "Oh, only when the handsome Mr. Turner is present. Otherwise, I do not think I would visit there so often."


	6. Chapter 6: Silly Trinket

(OT: Final chapter including some definate Will and Elizabeth fluff. Ah and hints of the past... Actually blatant hints. And one of those hints of the past... will hopefully become a story soon. Enjoy! And review!)

Hills rolled beneath their feet and the light breeze whisked Elizabeth's full skirt side to side as they ambled down a dirt path. Will squeezed the woman's hand in a blissful state, observing the radiant green grasses and the scattered foliage. She turned her head and smiled into his eyes as he spoke gently, flicking their wrists in one nervous movement.

"Elizabeth, if I hadn't gone to rescue you, do you think – Would we be together?"

She cracked a smile at his tender inquiry that she had heard many times before. "Do you ever tire of this question?" she asked.

The man shrugged and chuckled lightly. "Do you ever answer my question head-on?"

"Will," she responded, "I would have continued to pursue you. I realized you were constructing a wall between us all because of our ranks. I did believe I would marry James once I made that promise, but when you saved Jack from the gallows... Well, something clicked." She paused for a moment, recollecting the day of her corset collapse. "I was so angry with you when you would not call me by my name though. It was always 'Miss Swann'. It annoyed me greatly." Elizabeth chucked him in the arm, catching Will off-guard.

He shrugged again and replied, "I thought propriety called for it."

"But we were much more than a mere acquaintance. And you certainly had no sense of decorum once I was in danger."

He too joined in on the amusement over his puppyish disposition around her. "I shall never call you Miss Swann ever again. It will always be Elizabeth or _Mrs._ Turner."

The woman clapped her hands, first for the notion of taking his name and then for the proximity of her favored location. "Ah! Right up here!" She trotted up to a giant weeping willow whose fragile dangling limbs stroked her back, luring her under the shade. Elizabeth wrapped on arm about the trunk and began swinging slowly around it, letting Will's eyes trail her as she hopped hither and thither. "And do you know why this is my favorite place, Mr. Turner?"

"No, my dear future Mrs. Turner, I do not." He swung the opposite way, meeting her face to face.

"Well, it just so happens when I was ten and five, I was strolling along this path with Miss Prin. She had been complaining for nearly a quarter of an hour about the scorching heat, but refused to return to the house. Knowing that I could not allow my governess to perish from heat exhaustion, I offered to rest in the shade of this lovely willow." She patted the bark and then walked to the side of the tree that was facing a thick region of forest. Elizabeth slid down the back, resting between two legs, and her fiancé leaned against the willow as she continued.

"Miss Prin rested on the other side and within ten minutes I heard the steady rhythm of her obnoxious snore. Just as I was about to rouse the old woman, a young man outfitted in a black waistcoat and grey trousers marched into the thicket with an ax slung over one shoulder. His face was so stern, but I knew he was only concerned with his task." Will kneeled down and laid his hand across her skirt. "I watched him fall a few small trees, and then he reclined against a large oak, collected a piece of stray timber, and began carving notches. I must have sat there for more than an hour, observing his workings and admiring his handsome face. When I finally gained the courage to approach him, Mr. Brown's wagon rattled down the field. As he loaded the fallen trees, I waved and smiled, but the lad did not respond even though I swore he glanced my way." Elizabeth sighed deeply as she rolled on her stomach and cupped his fuzzy chin. "After that day I returned as often as possible to watch for Mr. Turner."

"I had no idea."

"But did you see me? Do you remember?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I saw you from afar, but I did not see you wave. I only saw your disappointed expression, and I thought you were upset that it was me and not some other wonderful man."

"But who could not adore this face?" She lifted his lips to her own and kissed him tenderly. Elizabeth noticed a glimmer in his eyes as he continued the conversation.

"Is that why you were riding in the woods that day?"

Her eyes rolled and she giggled. "Partially... Yes. I knew that the forest eventually led to your back door." Will patted her hand as Elizabeth proposed, "May I finally see the lovely trinket that I have waited for all morning?"

"I suppose so."

The couple sat up in unison, and Elizabeth quickly brushed off the grime she had retained from laying down. Will tugged the little box from his coat pocket and placed it in her slender fingers, watching her countenance intently and hoping for an excited expression.

She opened the container with her mind whirling to not be displeased if the stone was tiny. The box creaked open, and she released a squeal of delight. "Oh, Will! It is beautiful! How could you ever afford this? It must have cost a fortune!" After holding the ring up to the sunlight, she slid it on her left hand, and marveled at its beauty. She leaned over and kissed his face, never quite touching his lips.

Will smiled, but was surprised by her last comment. He tilted his head to eye the gold band, expecting a small stone to lie in the center. His face fell and then his eyes squinted in contemplation. He did not allow himself to grip Elizabeth's hand, but he yearned to gain a better view of the stone or rather... Stones.

It was a diamond that dazzled against her pale skin, and the gold band was encrusted with two minor stones on either side of the diamond. While it was rather large, the ring was not gaudy by any means. It was certainly fit for a governor's daughter. It sparkled like the treasure that it was, and Elizabeth bent her knuckles to continue her observations of the gem.

And yet, it was most certainly, absolutely, and positively NOT the jewel that Will had purchased. His eyebrows furrowed as he recollected the last person who held the precious case concealing the ring. Will murmured the name, now completely uncertain whether or not to tell his loved one that the ornament was not bought by him. "Elizabeth, it was-"

"You cannot say it was nothing, Will! This ring is so lovely. I cannot believe you would spend so much money on a silly trinket!" She embraced him again.

"Clearly it means more to you than a 'trinket'."

She flushed with color at her girly manners. "Well, it is meant to be squealed over!"

"Elizabeth, that ring is..." He flustered to tell her as she gazed at him with such a happy complexion. He finally resolved on not informing Elizabeth of its buyer, but thought of a notion to make the ring more personal.

"What is _that _ring, Will?" She noticed his almost panicked expression.

"That ring is not permanent. I still want something inscribed on the band, but I could not wait to give it to you."

"Oh, for a moment there I thought you were going to tell me that this ring was not meant for me! But that would be very silly, wouldn't it?"

Will nodded earnestly. "Yes, yes, that would be silly."

"So what will be the message?"

Unable to produce one, he said playfully, "It is a surprise."

Elizabeth waved her finger at the man. "Lately you seem to be all about surprises. I may have to start calling you Captain Jack."

"Jack isn't all that mysterious."

"But he is able to keep plans close to his vest." Elizabeth scooted closer to Will and nestled against him, laying her head against his chest. "We must be the most scandalous couple in Port Royal."

"I prefer interesting."

She lifted her eyes to his half-smiling countenance and then gazed at the ring once more. "It is beautiful, Will. It is the finest gift I have ever received."

Not doubting her sincerity, he murmured in her ear, "_You_ are beautiful, Elizabeth." He paused and then said in a deep amorous tone, "I love you."

She grasped his warm hands and gazed into the brilliant blue sky, imagining their vibrant future and remembering their lovely past. Elizabeth whispered back, "I know."


End file.
